Hetalia Questions for YOU!
by Emily Archor
Summary: We all love to give our Hetalia cast some truths and dares, and pretty naughty ones two XD! But what about them? It seems that Hetalia has some questions and  minor  dares FOR YOU! Disclaimer: I own nothing! Rated M because of ... it's just rate M
1. Who's In?

Emily: Hi my Awesome Readers *hiding behind the door*

Emil: Just come out.

France: Ohonhonhon~ Emil, you dirty thing!

Emil: O/O SHUT UP! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!

France: I could make you "come" here~ *points to himself*

Emil: Dude...you disgust me!

Inu-kun: Are you fighting again? Emily, please stop hiding behind the door. 

Emily: *peeks out...then hides behind France* Can someone explain to our Readers what this is?

Emil: GET AWAY FROM THE PERV!

France: I beg your pardon? Did you just call me a "perv"!

Inu-kun: Let those fools fight. Dear readers, the Hetalia cast (and Hosts/Hostess) were thinking this:

-*Flashback...WHOOSH~*-

England: Why do we always get into things like this?

Emily: What? Like, the truth or dare fics?

China: Yeah, aru! Why do we always have to do this?

Emil: I guess I get where you're going...

Emily: ...*IDEA!(oh noes!)* I KNOW! I GOT AN IDEA~!

Everyone: Oh no...!

Emily: Why don't WE ask the READERS questions...and probably even dare them B)

Everyone: … That's actually a good idea!

Emily: ^w^

-*Back to present*-

Emily: So...yeah~ hehehe ^-^"

America: SO YOU MUST ANSWER OUR QUESTIONS! AND DARES *creepy "hero" face*

Inu-kun: Our first questions is, who will participate in this game? Just leave a review if you say you will be answering our questions and probably minor dares.

Emily: I'm still working on the other fic (the Truth or Dare one), just thought I could do this. You know, the hetalia cast want to have some fun with you guys ^w^

Everyone: SEE YA~


	2. First Things First!

_-*Emily and Emil sing Armada Death (by England and Spain) while waiting for reviews*_

Inu-kun: _*walks in* _What are you two doing?

Emily&Emil: Singing _*continue singing*_

Inu-kun: =-= … _*checks the computer*_ Oh. Did you two see we have six reviews already?

Emily: WHAT? OH~ LET ME SEE! _*runs to the computer*_

Emil: Ah~ you ruin the song =.=

Emily: Sorry. _*looks at the screen*_ YAY! I guess we can start.

Emil: Who's going to participate?

Inu-kun: Kiyoko Uta.

Emily: Hey! It's Ms. Xerxes Break!

Inu-kun: Lizzy139.

Emil: Hey Em, isn't that the author of one of your favorite Hetalia truth or Dare?

Emily: Hm?... IT IS! O.O

Inu-kun: SmartChocolate.

Emily: SISSY~!

Inu-kun: Madeline Von Rose.

Emil: Madeline is gonna join? Oh she sure is gonna get some good dares B)

Emily: FOR SURE!

Inu-kun: Vivi-

Emily: I HAVE A FAIRY NAME VIVI! Er...well her full name is Vivienne.

Emil: "Fairy"?

Emily: Yeah. HEY DON'T JUDGE!

Inu-kun: And finally Imposter.

Emil: Like the name.

Emily: K! Well we(Emil, Inu-kun and I) just need to ask you all two questions...and maybe more. Then in the next chapter The Axis will ask you questions...and "minor" dares.

Emil: First question! What country do you live in? And are you proud of living there?

Emily: I live in America with Inu-kun and Emil! America is pretty good...but I would really like to live somewhere in Europe or Japan.

Inu-kun: It would be nice to live in England.

Emily: I LOVE THE BRITISH ACCENT!

Emil: Yeah, you go crazy for Britain.

Emily: Do not!... Anyway, do any of you have a YouTube account? It may help with the proof of some dares. HEY I BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO IT! It's just some certain people =-=

Inu-kun: Which leads to our dare for you all.

Emil: Your dare is to HONESTLY answer questions truthfully and HONESTLY do the dares if told! Of course, you don't really have to...right?

_-*Silence*-_

Emil: Way to go all quiet on me =-=.

Emily: Anyway~ that's all. So in the next chapter, The Axis (Germany, Italy and Japan) will be the first to ask you questions and give dares. We are allow to, da?

Emil: What's with the "da"?

Emily: Shut up, don't ask.

Inu-kun: See you all soon.

Emil&Emily: BYE!

Inu-kun: Have a nice day.


	3. The Axis

Emil: *sitting, watching T.V* I am bored out of my mind!

Inu-kun: *sits next to Emil*

Emil: Where's Emily?

Inu-kun: She is at school. But she should be here soon.

Emily: *runs inside* IMMA BACK! AND GUESS WHAT! I had a Lithuanian substitute teacher. And she had a really cool Russian accent ^w^ (A/N: It's kind of rare for me to meet people from Europe or any other country...except Mexico)

Emil: Really?

Emily: Yes, now... REVIEWS! *runs to computer, checks story* YES! 7 more reviews heehee!

Inu-kun: *walks to computer* It seems like we have a new reviewer. Hikarukaa

Emil: Cool!

Emily: ^w^ So while we wait for Germany, Italy and Japan let's read their answers from the last chapter.

Q: What country do you live in? And are you proud of living there? And do you have a YouTube account?

Inu-kun: Kiyoko Uta said:

**I live in Australia! *down under starts playing***

Eh it's alright place to live, but it sucks for me because I'm fair skinned (I BLAME MY ENGLISH GRANDFATHER!) so I don't tan I BURRRNNNNN! Damn sun out to get me!

But yeah overall it's a good place especially where I am (Sydney FTW) we don't get the bushfires as much as down south and we don't get the floods cyclones (hurricanes for you Americans) like up north so it's not too bad I just wished it snowed in winter!

(yay! *high fives Emily* I swoon at Brit accents and Irish ones too *drools*)

Emily: *high fives Kiyoko Uta* Yeah~! Wait! IT DOESN'T SNOW WHERE YOU LIVE AT?

Inu-kun: Sorry, Emily is not really aware of much.

Emil: She doesn't even leave the house, only for school (and sometimes but not really, she would go to her friends house).

Emily: Whatever. But it's gonna start snowing soon here. COOOLD!

Emil&Inu-kun: *stare*

Emil: Anyway, the next one is from Madeline. Hey Mad *waves*

Inu-kun: You should show some respect Emil.

Emil: Eh. *shrugs*

**Well, yes I am quite proud to live in the United States. The only place I've lived in is Chicago, IL which is ok. I do enjoy the TASTE OF CHICAGO *fooood!* and all our good things; Sears Tower(I'm not gonna call it Willis Tower .), The bean, The water towers, Navy Pier, etc etc**

Everything mostly.

I do dislike the violence :c not a very safe place . I admit it! Not gonna lie.

Heard gunshots several times. Seen a man with a gun walking in my direction twice, groups of "gangs" seen all the time, My house has been broken into once (not cool...they stole my freaking tv and several phones my dad has)

Blah blah blah

My life seems full of bad stuff when you think about it o.O

But its quite calm and peaceful most of the times. Normal :P

What I believe is quite a problem in the US has to be the economy -.-

Jobs -.-

All that stuff...im just a teen here so I'm not filled with so many worries but...when I see my family working hard...its tough you know?

:P Overall, I believe the US is a great place.

But it would be amazing to visit another state or country that isnt filled with so much city. Me no like so much CITY LIFE .

I want to visit Finland one day : 3

I just wrote like a freaking essay here XD

~MadelineVonRose

Emily: O.O … I can't write that much about America. Then again I'm not surprise you can ^w^. My father's car was a victim of a shooting, 1 bullet in the front and 2 in the back.

Emil: Yep, sure is starting to get dangerous around here.

Emily: Yeah~ I would also love to visit FINLAND~! I was also convince my brothers he's the real Santa ^w^

Inu-kun: =-=. This one is from Lizzy139:

**Uhm, I live in the Netherlands... Europe, and no i am so not proud about that... I wanna move to America, but I gotta finish school first.**

Owo and i do have a youtube account its the same as my fanfiction account so, lizzy139~

So~ see ya next chapter, da?

Emily: Europe! I always wanted to go to Europe, I STILL DO! We must switch spots!

Emil: I thought you said you always wanted to live in Japan?

Emily: I do!

Inu-kun: Do not say anything Emil. This is Vivi:

**Hello~ ummmmmm... I live in America. I am kind of happy that I live there since its really nice but there are certain things (like politicians) that make me feel more welcomed in Mexico (best country ever). I do have a Youtube account that says I'm older than I am so: Good buy, adult restrictions! Can you start calling me NekoAngel007? thats my user name.**

Emil: NekoAngel007 it is! Man, people these days are coming up with good names!

Italy: *walks in* Did I hear pasta~?

Everyone: o.O … No?

Italy: Ve~ *disappointed*

Emily: Just go make some. Uh... where's Germany and Japan?

Italy: They're coming! *runs into kitchen*

Emily: This is my house! So don't make a mess 'cause I don't want to clean it!

Inu-kun: Let us continue.

Emil: Imposter! The girl with the cool name!

**Hmmmmm. Well, I am American and somewhat proud of it. I plan on traveling quite a bit though, starting with Russia and England. Oh God- I just named a crack pairing. XD**

Unfortunately, I have not a youtube account. However, I swear upon my overinflated ego and honor that I will answer all questions as honestly as legally possible.

Oh, and my name is pretty damn sexy. Thanks for recognizing how sexy it is.

Boobs. :)

Emily: Russia x England... hmm~ *lost in thought*

Emil: Your welcome about the name!

Inu-kun: Boobs?

Emil: It's a cool thing, you wouldn't get it.

Inu-kun: U-U Next is our new reviewer Hikarukaa:

**Hello. I live in The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. -facepalm- I live in England. I am proud to be British for reasons I can't explain, if not just for being able to drink 2 pints of tea a day and not have anyone question it. :3 plus who would love having Iggy represent them (especially pirate!England ;D)**

I do have a YouTube account (I have two actually) either xxtimetofeedxx or TomatoAru one is so my school friends don't see what I'm up to. I will be happy to give video proof of completing the dares and answering questions. :D

Emily: OMFG! I must ask...do you have that British accent?

Emil: No doubt you would ask that U.U

Emily: Jealous? B)

Emil: NO!

Inu-kun: I would one day like to visit England. And drink two pints of tea a day and not have anyone question it.

Emil: Your a stuff dog! Well...your human now *mumbles* if it weren't for England's magic

Inu-kun: Quiet, Jealous Boy.

Emily: Nice one Inu-kun. AND I WOULD SO LOVE IGGY TO REPRESENT ME! But... I got America instead =~=

Emil: He's not THAT bad~

Emily: I guess not. Well our last one is from SmartChocolate:

**I live in America, AND I'M PROUD OF IT!**

I don't have a youtube account. but I promise that i will do the dares and answer the truths honestly!

Germany&Japan: *walk in*

Emil: Oh, hey guys!

Japan: *bows* Good evening everyone.

Emily: Hey NIHON~!

Germany: Where's Italy?

Emil: In the kitchen, making pasta~!

Italy: *comes out with pasta in hand* Does anyone want pasta~?

Everyone: No.

Italy: Ve~ Okay~ *eats spoonful happily*

Emily: K~ so now you guys are allowed to take control of this … sort of.

Emil: Does anyone want to start?

Japan: I-I would like to.

Inu-kun: Go right ahead, Japan.

Japan: Hai *bows* This is for everyone, what kind of yaoi do you like( fluffy, hard-core, ones that make no sense)? And what is your favorite pairing?

Italy: Are you three going to answer? *looks at Emily, Emil and Inu-kun*

Emily: SURE! Uh... I like all kinds of yaoi, and my favorite pairing is...uh...uh...uh~?

Emil: I'm okay with yaoi as long as it isn't too intense. I'm a guy you know, so seeing other guys make out don't make me all giddy and stuff. And fav pair...I say Austria x Liechtenstein.

Emily: OH I KNOW! Uh...I think I... uh...I can't choose =~=

Japan: It is okay Emily-chan.

Italy: What about you Inu-nii?

Everyone: Inu-nii? o.O

Italy: Emily told me to call him that, ve~

Emily: *runs*

Inu-kun: I do not really fancy "yaoi". So therefore I do not have a "favorite pairing".

Everyone: …

Emil: Well...Japan do you have a dare for them?

Japan: ano...just one. This one will not require the YouTube thing. Everyone must write a short paragraph about any pairing' and their first kiss.

Emily: KAWAII! Let me try! Let me try!

**Prussia x Italy & Germany x Romano**

**Italy sat down on the bench, eating his pasta like always. He didn't notice the Prussian (**it should be German but I'm sticking with Prussian**) sneaking up behind him. Italy continued to eat his pasta, humming a tune while doing so. Prussia slowly grabbed Italy's chin, gently pulling it up. He got a hold of the strand of noodle that was sticking out of the Italian's mouth. He nibbled it 'til it led to Italy's soft-looking lips. And with that, Prussia pressed his lips against Italy's tomato-sauced ones.**

**Romano walked into his home cursing because of the 'tomato bastard'. He collapsed onto the couch and slowly fell asleep. After Germany finished cleaning Italy's room he walked down the stairs and noticed Romano sleeping soundly on the couch. He walked close to the adorable-looking Italian, and gently put his hand on Romano's cheek. Romano unknowingly brought his arms up and wrapped them around Germany. Germany couldn't help but lean in close to Romano and kiss him. Romano didn't pull back, instead he deepened the kiss.**

Japan: Very good Emily-chan.

Inu-kun: It did not really make sense to me =-=

Germany: *pale*

Italy: Ve~ Doitsu and fratello are getting along!

Emil: Very!

Germany: *glares at Emil*

Emil: What~? It was Emily who wrote it!

Emily: Don't blame me...just spreading my imagination B)

Inu-kun: *rolls eyes* Who is next?

Emil&Emily: GERMANY!

Germany: Um...I don't know what to ask.

Emil: Come on~! Anything!

Germany: Well...Why does everyone usually pair me up with Italy?

Everyone(except Italy): *stare at Germany*

Germany: W-what?

Everyone(except Italy): Nothing.

Italy: Ve?

Germany: I would also like to ask if anyone knows any new way to train Japan and Italy. It seems as if my training exercise is "getting old" *glares at Emily*

Emily: ^-^"...any … dares?

Germany: Yes, this is revenge (from a certain fic) everyone must end there sentence with "during sex" for one whole day.

Emil: … have you lost it?

Germany: NO! And this will include you three as well.

Emily: Yep, he lost it.

Emil: during sex...B)

Emily: NOT FUNNY EMIL!...during sex =~=

Emily: Of course it's not funny during sex B)

Emil: STOP IT EMIL!...during sex *eye twitches*

Emil: Why~ during sex~? *burst into laughter*

Emily: *eye twitches, throws rock at Emil* I'm not going to say anything...during sex GAH!

EMIL: *dodges rock, laughs more*

Inu-kun: I am sorry Germany, but I will not do this. Understood?

Germany: *sigh* I guess I can spare you. You actually don't force us to do much.

Inu-kun: Thank you. Now Italy, you are next.

Italy: Ve! WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PASTA~?

Everyone: *groans, facepalm*

Emil: Out of all the questions you could ask them, it had to be that! ...during sex!

Italy: Should I ask them what kind of pizza?

Everyone: *facepalm*

Inu-kun: Any "dares" Italy?

Italy: Ve~ kiss the person you love!

Everyone: W-WHAT?

Italy: Ve~ =w=

Emily: I'm surprisingly scared now...during sex DAMN IT!

Italy: Ve~ are you going to kiss the person you love *talking to Emil, Emil and Inu-kun*

Inu-kun: =-=...*pecks Emily's cheek*

Emily: I-I-INU-KUN!

Emil: B) *kisses Emily's other cheek*

Emily: EMIL! *blushes*

Emil: Ah! Don't forget during sex~

Emily: *glares at Emil but still blushing*

Italy: Go on Emi-chan~

Emily: … *quickly kisses Inu-kun and Emil then runs out cursing*

Inu-kun: *small tint of pink on his face* W-well I guess this is it.

Emil: We'll see you next time! During sex XD

Italy: BYE~

Germany: Bye.

Japan: *bows* Good-bye

Inu-kun: Also. The Axis will be here in the next chapter to here your answer. And The Allies will be here as well to give you all your truths and dares

**(A/N: Sorry if these questions and dares suck)**


	4. The Allies

Inu-kun&Japan: *sitting down, watching some cooking show*'

Emil: *runs in* Yo! Inu, have you seen Emily?

Inu-kun: A proper "good morning" would be nice to hear. Also, Japan is here. Manners boy!

Emil: Ugh *rolls eyes* Hey Japan *waves*

Japan: Hello, Emil-kun.

Inu-kun: So what were you saying about Emily?

Emil: She's missing! She's been gone since yesterday afternoon!

Inu-kun: I talked to her yesterday. She is going to bring a new host.

Emil: ANOTHER! IS SHE THAT LONELY!

Emily: SHUT UP EMIL!

Everyone: *turns and see Emily with a boy standing next to her*

Emily: Watch what you're saying or I'll send France after you! B(

Emil: ANYONE BUT HIM!

Inu-kun: Ahem! Emily, would you be so kind as to introduce the young lad next to you?

Emily: Huh? OH YEAH~! Sorry~ this is Me168! He's from "Fun Hetalia Get Together"!

Me: HI! I'M HAPPY BEING HERE!

Emily: And he will co-host in the other one as well!

Me: YEEEESSSSHHHHHH!

Inu-kun: *sigh*

Italy: *runs in and hides behind the couch* V-ve~

Emil: What's going on now?

Germany: ITALY! *storms in, flustered*

Italy: EEK!

Emily: What did he do~?

Germany: None of your business!

Emily: HOW RUDE!

Germany: Sorry, but it's true! ITALY!

Italy: I-I s-s-said I was s-s-sorry!

Inu-kun: Italy, what did you do to make Germany so angry?

Italy: I was trying to fix his underwear

Everyone: O.o …

Germany: ITALY~!

Italy: T-they were tilted to one side so I was just trying to fix them. He was asleep and when he woke up he got mad! *starts crying*

Me&Emily: *laughing their butts off* XD!

Germany: ITA-

England: Germany! What is up with all the screaming?

France: Repeatedly screaming Ita-chan's name~ Ohonhonhon~

England: You disgusting Frog!

France: Don't act as if you were so innocent Angleterre~?

America: The Hero is HERE!

Everyone: *groan*

Emil: Dude, why do say that!

America: Because it's true! Nahahaha!

Emil: B( *throws scone at America*

America: AH! NO! NOT THAT! IT'S MY WEAKNESS! *runs out*

England: T-that bloody git!

Emily: Ah~ now America left~ *smacks Emil*

Emil: Ow!

Emily: Go get him!

Emil: B( *walks out to get go find the "hero"*

Inu-kun: We still need Russia and China.

Emily: Eh *shrugs* We just need Italy, Germany and Japan for this part. So let's get some answers!

Questions:

1)What kind of yaoi do you like?

2)What's your favorite pairing?

3)Why does everyone usually pair Italy up with Germany?

4) Anyone has any new training ideas?

5) What's your favorite pasta (or pizza)?

Dares:

1) Make a paragraph of a pairings' first kiss.

2) End your sentences with "during sex" for a whole day.

3) Kiss the person you love.

Me: Lizzy139:

**I guess I like any kind of yaoi, just not too fluffy that annoys me..during sex**

And my favourite Hetalia pairing would be Russia X Prussia or Russia x Canada during sex

And for Japans dare:: (I answered it not during sex)

Russia x Canada

'Maple! why is Russia staring at me like that?' Canada was at the usual world meeting sitting opposite of Russia, who was constantly staring at him. Suddenly he was shaken from his thoughts by Germany's booming voice "It's time for a break since you can't stay concetrated for longer then 2 hours" While all the nations file out of the room Russia stands up and walks to Canada ""Privyet" 'EEP! what is Russia going to do? He has been acting so weird lately' "Ehm, y-yes is something wrong?" 'Please let him think I am Alfred! Yeah, that's it! He must be after my brother' Russia kept on coming closer until he was no more then inches away from Canada. "Actually yes..." 'OMG, his accent is so...' Canada was lost in thought when suddenly Russia pulled him into a kiss. '...' Canada was shocked, was the cold nation Russia now kissing him? The person who was always forgotten. "Matvey, if I can call you that...I have been thinking about you a lot as off lately..sorry if I suprised you.." Russia turns around,'No! you noticed me, unlike anyone else!' when Canada grabs his wrist and pulls him into another deep sweet kiss. 'I like you too'

the end~ (psst, during sex)

As to answer Doitsu's question, you are always staring at him and being concerned, no need to hide it~, we saw you during sex

Maybe you can train them by just giving them positive motivation? Like promising pasta to Italy and new yaoi to Japan? Both during sex of course

My favourite pasta...thats difficult I like any kind of pasta during sex.

My favourite pizza is probably tuna~ ...during sex...

*kisses my girlfriend* prr~ so cute~ during sex~

see you again during sex~

Emily&Me: *tears of joy* AW~! That was sooo cute! Canada and Russia, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-

Russia: What's going on, da?

Emily: Oh uh...just reading about you and Canada kissing ^w^

Russia: Kolkolkol~

Germany: O/O...I-I don't stare at him! I just...observe!

Me: Sure~

Germany: *glares* ...Positive motivation? Pasta and new yaoi? It may work...

Italy: VE! PASTA~ I understand! Pasta is just so delicious~

Emil: *walks in without America* I can't find him. Pizza tuna? There's something like that?

Inu-kun: *smacks Emil* Respect!

Emily: I now want to try it...

England: It does sound appetizing.

Me: Eh~ next is Kiyoko Uta:

**I LOVE ALL YAOI! (indecently I'm actually wearing an "I (heart) Yaoi" teeshirt at this very moment)**

Hmm I love most hetalia pairings but my favourite would probably be Itacest or Spamano!

For the fic *thinking thinking* OKAY! It's a chibitalia Itacest XD

The little Italian maid dressed in green squeezed his skirt nervously between his chubby little fist, he was told to wait here by Mr. Austria and Big Brother Spain, for a surprise!

He hoped it was pasta, oh how he loved pasta!

He saw Mr. Austria come out of the house and he smiled like only an Italian can, he was followed by Big Brother Spain tugging along a very cranky looking little boy.

"GRANDE FRATELLO"

The cranky boy turned to look at the maid and the little maid glomped him.

"g-get off me you bastard!" the cranky one was trying to get the maid off him, not before the little maid stole a kiss from his long lost brother.

"I missed you Grande Fratello!"

"yeah yeah I missed you too bastard"

Doutsu everyone pairs you with Italy. Because you make a cute couple that is all.

And I'll do your dare this Friday night at my friends party and record it for all of you! (I work in customer service so there's no way I could do it any other point in time)

I forgot to tell you my YouTube account! It's called "The Utter Randomness" so I'll post there probably on Sunday with the dare

That goes for Feli's dare too, and while I'm at it *glomps feli* okay all good!

My favourite pasta is fettuccine especially with pasta sauce and romano cheese! Yummo!

That's all for now look for my dares on Sunday bye-ki!

Emily: Kawaii~ Itacest! … I WANT THAT SHIRT!

Italy: Ve~ is that fratello and me?

Japan: Hai.

Italy: Ve~? Ah! Me and Fratello look cute in our dresses! Right?

Me&Emily: YES! *thinking of an evil plan*

Everyone: …

France: Of course Italy~ would you like to wear a dress I have for you~?

Italy: Ve! Really?

Everyone: *smack France*

France: AH!

Germany: Hmph...w-we don't make a good c-couple!

Emily&Me: YOU DO SO!

Inu-kun: *sigh* Let us continue. This one is from Hikarukaa:

**I'll do Japan's Truth and Dare because they made the most sense.**

I love all kinds of yaoi (except the ones that don't make any sense).

My favourite pairing has to be SpainxRomano or EnglandxChina. Or RussiaxCanada or FelixLovi! Gosh it's so hard to decide! Mainly Spamano and Itacest.

Paragraph:

Lovino fell to his knees beside a weeping Feliciano. He hadn't seen the younger Italian so broken since Holy Roman Empire had left.

"Don't worry about that potato bastard, Feli." He offered his brother a rare small smile. "You'll always have me."

Feliciano stared at Lovino with tear-filled eyes and wrapped his lean arms around his neck.

"Fratello...you mean that? you won't leave me?" He asked, sounding unsure.

"I won't ever leave you, Fratello."

And, as if he were testing the complete honesty of his brother's words, Feliciano came closer to the near-identical face, and softy claimed Lovino's lips. And true to his word, Lovino never pulled away.

Hope you like. Also with the accent. It's not stereotypical but not far from what you're probably thinking of. If you would like to give me some random stuff to say and have me read it in a video, I'm cool with that. It could end up being funny if this fic's anything to go by.

Emily: It's sooo cu-

Inu-kun: Please do not say it.

Me: CUTE! B)

Emily: I LOVE YOU JAPAN! *tackles Japan into a hug*

Japan: Y-you're welcome Emily-chan! P-please let g-go!

Emily: I love England~!

England: *blushes* T-thanks.

Emil: B( Next is Imposter!:

**Oh hai dere.**

To Japan: I like all yaoi. Hardcore, fluffy, crack... it just depends on my mood. I don't have a favorite pairing either. I like them all.

So, my paragraph features the crack pairing that was mentioned. Here it is:

Once upon a time, there was a crotchety but lovable English man. He was an awful cook with ridiculous eyebrows, and was often called a tsundre. He lived next to a very spooky Russian. The Russian was very tall, and enjoyed scaring the living shit out of people. This man just so happened to have a huge ass crush on the Englishman. So one day, he walked up to the Brit, looked him in the eye, and said:

"Become one with me, da?"

He then proceeded to eat the Brit's mouth as romantically as possible. This terrified the Brit, who then changed his name and moved to Brazil, where he became a used car salesman.

The end

To Germany: We pair you up with Italy because you're so fucking adorable together. Oh, and because it's one of the most cannon pairings out there. As for Italy's training, I suggest letting him listen to the music of his choice. It may not sound like much, but it tends to work for me.

Oh, and about your dare: I did it most of the day, but when I had to talk to my parents: no. I'm sorry, but... it felt weird. But yeah, I did it whenever I spoke to anyone else.

To Italy: I like angel hair pasta a lot.

I'm sorry to say that it is impossible for me to kiss the person that I love. I had to move, and now we're on opposite coasts. :'(

I kissed my little brother though, 'cuz I love him like family. Does that count? I sure hope that it does.

Sorry that I failed. bye.

Emily: O.O … that was surprisingly CUTE!

England: CUTE? T-T-THAT IS JUST...UGH!

Russia: Kolkolkol~ I only have feelings for Mattvey.

Emil: I highly doubt it.

Russia: Kolkolkol~ *chases Emil with a pipe*

Germany: H-how is that we look cute to all of you!

Me: Because you do~

Italy: Ve~ don't be like that Doitsu~ GOOD CHOICE OF PASTA! V-ve...y-you're separated from your love! T-that's sad! *cries*

Me: *patting Italy's back*

Inu-kun: Your brother does count. Family Love will always count.

Emily: Pft! SmartChocolate~!:

**Hi~**

Japan

I love all the yaoi. As long as it's yaoi, I LOVE IT!

My favorite pairing is ItalyxRomano

Italy runs into his house, excited because of his brother's birthday. "Lovino!" Italy called out to his brother. Romano walked out the kitchen and grumbled something his breath. "What do you want?" Romano said. Italy jumped and kissed his brother, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

(Hope it was good :P)

Germany

The way you act around him sometimes makes it look obvious!

What kind of training ;) How about a whip ;D

"During sex" ... I've done it all day yesterday during sex.

Italy

I never really had pasta. BUT I DO LOVE PIZZA! CHEESE!

"Kiss the one I love"? I kissed my hamster if that counts.

Well, see you!

Emily: It seems as if RomanoxItaly is popular than I thought ^/w/^

Emil: Dude, just admit it~

Me&Emily: GERMANY~ what IS your training~?

Germany: O/O I-IT'S NORMAL TRAINGING! W-WAIT! A WHIP?

Me&Emily: *laughing*

Emily: Hey! MY NEW REVIEWER! Maiya123:

**I'll join in this. It seems interesting.**

**I live in America and I am proud(although, I'm starting to feel more Canadian pride even though I've always lived in America...)**

2.I do have a youtube account(evrycliquegrl)

TRUTHS & DARES:

1. I love all types of yaoi but especially fluff and hard-core. Favorite pairing would definitely be LatLiecht.

My paragraph: Alfred, angry at Arthur for calling him fat AGAIN, decides to go to one of the countries that helped him during his revolution. On the plane there, he thinks about how to thank this particular person, while keeping his male virginity intact. He gets off the plane, buys a rental car and the finest wine, and drives to the familiar countryside mansion. He knocks on the door and the special person finally opens the door.

"Bonjour mon cher, to what do I owe this lovely surprise?"

"Oh nothing, I just decided to drop by. Hey, Francis? Where should I put the wine?" Alfred asked.

"Just find a bucket of ice and let it chill there".

They sat on the couch for hours just conversing with Francis inching closer every few minutes. Finally, Alfred noticed how close the two were and said, " Oh, look at the time! Um, I think Obama wants me to get back sometime soon, so I'm just gonna go..."

"It was nice having you here", Francis said as he walked Alfred to the door, "I hope you have a safe trip back."

As Alfred leans in to give Francis a hug goodbye, Francis sees this as an opportunity and softly kisses Alfred on the lips. Alfred takes his time pulling away, however, and when he does, his eyes are widened in shock.

"I've been waiting to do that all day", says Francis with a huge grin on his face.

(I think that turned into a one-shot *sheepish look*)

2. I think the main reason people pair you up with Italy is because a. you two look like a cute couple and b. you two spend an insane amount of time together so people just start assuming. It happens with lots of couples that aren't couples. Personally, I think you two would be adorable. And for the dare, I will start it here during sex. But is this for just this chapter, or for the rest of the time during sex?

3. I definitely have to say my favorite time of pasta is fettuccine alfredo and my favorite kind of pizza is meat lover's during sex. I don't really love anyone in a romantic way and the one person I can think that I love is my mom during sex(awkward...). I kiss her everyday so I don't think I have to put that one on youtube during sex.

That is all during sex. Have a nice day during sex. ;)

America: *Walks in* Canadian? Is that some kind of super hero thing? Sounds...boring.

Emily: B( *smacks America*

America: OW!

Me: Latvia and Liechtenstein?

Emily: SOUNDS CUTE! If I may, can I call it, "French fries and Hamburgers"

Me: America and France o.o?

America: O/O OH DUDE THAT'S JUST GROSS! ...I will never look at my meal the same way ever again...

France: Hmph! As if I would kiss something like THAT! I know Angleterre would but not me.

England: BLOODY FROG! *starts strangling France*

Me: HEY! Let's lock France in a closet!

Emil: Fine with me. *grabs France and throws him in an empty closet*

Me: YAY!

Germany: Again with the couple thing! I only spend lots of time with him because...

Everyone: Because...?

Germany: *mumbles* he's my only friend...

Emily: AW! I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND DOITSU~! *hugs Germany*

Me: ME TOO! *hugs*

Italy: VE~ GROUP HUG!

Everyone: No.

Italy: Ve~ I want some pasta now...

Me: Here you go! *hands pasta to Italy*

Italy: Ve! *eats happily*

Inu-kun: This one is from-

Me: Madeline Von Rose! … Isn't that the girl from the other fic?

Emily: Mhm! Madeline is one of my good friends! :

**Japan's Q: What kind of yaoi do you like( fluffy, hard-core, ones that make no sense)? And what is your favorite pairing?**

My Answer: I dislike too much hard-core (I'm such a wimp). I don't know, I just do not like animes, doujinshis, mangas to be...super graphic and just sex everywhere. Just...not my thing. Yet, I like the crazy couples that are like just opposites or just insane. I like the sad plots with drama in them. I like teasers! XD weird isn't?

My favorite pairing of ALL TIME has to be TT_TT LxLight from Death Note.( First couple-ever )

If you mean favorite pairing from Hetalia, then its PrussiaxAustria :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Japan's Q:Everyone must write a short paragraph about any pairing' and their first kiss.

My Answer: PRUSSIAxAUSTRIA (REJOICE!) ^_^

*This is really a good exercise for my stupid writers block*

The Austrian walked into his home, groceries in hand, as he frantically searched for the power switch. Seeing how difficult it was to find the switch in pitch black, he placed the grocery bags of organic fruits and dairy on the counter. Before he could even stop to take a breath, the lights turned on. Startled, he spun around to see the red eyed man standing next to the switch with a smirk across his pale face.

"Scared ya?" he asked. Austria straightened himself out and adjusted his glasses.

"I have absolutely no reason to be afraid of you." he ignored his presence and turned his attention to sorting out the groceries. Prussia's smirk turned into displeasure.

'I hate when he just pushes me away,' Prussia thought.

Prussia waltzed up to the brunette and embraced him into a tight hug from behind.

"Pr-Prussia?" he asked confused as to the reason why Prussia would do this.

"Hush Specs." Austria furrowed his eyebrows at the nickname. The arms around the Austrian had tightened and it was making him extremely uncomfortable.

"Roddy..." Prussia rested his chin on his shoulder, making Austria try and shake him off.

"You're a feisty one...you're kind of cute," he chuckled.

"Silence y-" Prussia swiftly turned to face him and slammed him against the counter. The Austrian shivered when he saw Prussia on top of him.

"Prussia. get. off. me." He gritted his teeth and paused at every word said, trying to get his point across. Prussia just observed him closely, waiting to see how the Austrian would react. Austria could feel his breath on his face. It had a scent of alcohol and cigarettes. He tried to hide a blush from his face by turning his head sideways. Prussia chuckled and turned his head back to face him.

**Austria sighed,"What do you want Prussia?"**

"Just you,"

"Your so humorou-"

"Only you," Prussia gently, yet forcefully, leaned his face in and pressed his lips onto Austria's moist lips. Austria's arms became limp and he melted into Prussia's kiss. Prussia had been surprised the Austrian didn't bother to struggle.

'Must be shocked by my awesomeness.' he smugly thought.

Austria turned his head and they broke apart.

"Can we stop?" Prussia smirked.

"Lets just save it for later...eh." And with that, the Prussian casually stepped off the brunette. Austria quickly turned his attention to pick up the groceries from the floor. Prussia bent down to retrieve an apple. He rubbed the fruit against Austria's coat. Austria rolled his eyes and let him keep the fruit. Prussia smiled at the shine the apple gave off and bit into it as he walked out the door, satisfied.~

(Must be filled with grammar mistakes and make no sense what so ever...just...Deal with it) XD o_O this is my idea of "short"...LOL.

Germany's Q: Why does everyone usually pair me up with Italy?

My Answer: It just seems right -.- (no further explanation)

Germany's Q: Any new way to train Japan and Italy.

My Answer: Maybe you could make Italy & Japan make pasta in an elaborate way...like make an ingredient be on one end of the field and make them run to the other side to get another. There could be a time. Sorry Germany, I'm not much help.

Italy: kiss the person you love

My Answer: *Kisses computer* that counts...no?

~MadelineVonRose

China: *walks in* T-that's a lot, aru.

Emily: Yep. Well, I enjoy Izi-chan's reviews ^w^

Emil: Plus, you're no wimp~

Emily: I hate sad plots. They make me cry!

Japan: LxLight, very popular with the Death Note yaoi fangirls.

Emily: HETALIA, PLEASE!

Me: PrussiaxAustria!

Emily: =-=...I would much rather have her stick with LxLight. I HATE HOW MUCH THIS MAKES MY YAOI SENSES GO CRAZY! XP!

Me: *pats Emily's back* It's okay~ It's okay~ *gives chocolate* Here.

Emily: *gloom cloud surrounds her* Thanks...

Inu-kun: If the grammar mistakes are bothering you, Madeline. I have added the missing grammar.

Germany: *sigh* "It just seems right" … At least the training will help me calm down later.

Inu-kun: I do not think the com-

Crazy!Emily: IT COUNTS!

Everyone: *groan*

Crazy!Emily: *turns to Japan, Germany and Italy* YOU GUYS CAN LEAVE! BYE~ *pushes them out*

Me: She went Crazy! *chuckles*

England: This is just unbelievable.

Emil: Like your imaginary friends? B)

England: SHUT UP! THEY ARE REAL!

America: Sure~

Me: Guys, don't you have to give the reviewers truths and dares?

America: THE HERO GOES FIRST! First truth is uh... AH! Who is your favorite superhero? I bet it's me~

Me: My favorite Superhero is Wolverine!

Crazy!Emily: HE'S AWESOME! BUT MINE IS JOHN!

Everyone: John?

Crazy!Emily: JOHN FROM GHOST HUNT! He's so dreamy~ *slightly drools*

Emil: I don't think he counts.

Crazy!Emily: HE DOES SO! He's my hero~ *squeals*

Emil: B(...Any dares?

America: YEAH! BE SOMEONE'S HERO FOR THE DAY!

Crazy!Emily: OOO~ WITH SOME KIND OF COSTUME!

America: YEAH!

Crazy!Emily: *kisses England* YOUR TURN~!

Everyone: O.O

England: O/O ...Uh...truth...do any of you have friends?

Emil: He means Imaginary Friends B(

Me: Someone looks mad...or should I say... JEALOUS!

Emil: I AM NOT JEALOUS!

Me: *laughs* Looks like it. I never had imaginary friends o.O!

Emil: *eye twitches*

Crazy!Emily: ANY DARES?

England: Um...can any of you cook? Make something, even if you need an adult.

Emil: Even if it comes out looking like England's stuff.

England: That's enough from you! *chases Emil*

Russia: Can I talk?

Inu-kun: Go right ahead, Russia.

Russia: Will you become one with Russia?

Everyone: *facepalm*

Crazy!Emily: MAYBE I WOULD! YOU SEEM COOL!

Me: Uh...It depends on what he means by "becoming one" B)

Russia: ^J^ . And for your dare...

Everyone: *waiting for the horrible dare that will come upon the reviewers* …

Russia: Draw me a sunflower.

Everyone: O.O?

Crazy!Emily: AH~ I WAS EXPECTING SOMETHING GRUESOME!

Russia: Kolkolkol~

China: I guess I'm next, aru. Um...what is your favorite animal, aru?

Me: PENGUINS!

Crazy!Emily: I have a penguin friend named Rupert! Oh! WOLVES! I LOVE WOLVES!

China: Dare...I don't have one, aru.

Me: Ah~

Crazy!Emily: OH! I KNOW~! PULL A PRANK ON SOMEONE!

Inu-kun: No. That is just u-

Crazy!Emily: I'LL GO GET FRANCE! *opens closet door* O/O UGH! GROSS, FRANCE! *slams door shut*

Me: What is it?

Emily: *starts crying* I'm too young to see THAT!

England: W-what happen, are you okay?

France: *walks out the closet* Hehe, I didn't think the door was going to be open.

Emily: I...I...TT^TT

France: Let's say she saw me fixing a problem ^-^

Everyone: O-O! *slaps France*

France: TT~TT

England: *comforting Emily*

Inu-kun: France, do you have any questions for our readers?

France: Ah~ yes! Do any of you hate moi~?

Everyone: YES!

France: =-= how cruel.

Me: As long as you're not perverted or hitting on me, then I like you.

France: :D A dare right? Let's see...Ah! Show La Amour~ to someone.

Inu-kun: France!

France: That is my dare!

Emil: I have a dare. Lock yourself in a closet for an hour. See what happens. I PROMISE YOU FRANCE WON'T BE THERE!...He better not *glares*

Inu-kun: I guess that will be it:

Questions:

1) Who's your favorite Superhero?

2) Do/Did you have imaginary friends?

3) Can you cook?

4) Will you become one with Russia?

5) What is your favorite animal?

6) Do you like France?

Dares:

1) Become a Superhero (by helping people). Costume included (like uh, towel wrapped around your next)

2) Cook something.

3)Draw a sunflower (for Russia)

4) Pull a prank on someone.

5) Grope someone. (that is what France meant =-=)

6) Stay in a closet for an hour.

Inu-kun: That is it. The Allies will be back in the next chapter for your answers. Our next Hetalia guests will be Spain and Romano.

Emily: Big Brother Spain and R-Romano?

Me&Emily: YAY!

France: It's suppose to be Big Brother France!

Emily: B(

Me: Thank you reviewers for your answers! I can't wait to see you all in the next chapter~! *waves bye*

Emily: Thanks everyone for waiting! Bai-nii~!

Everyone: BYE!


	5. ForgottenExtra

Emily: *whispers* Hey everyone~ I totally forgot to mention something-

Inu-kun: Emily! Where are you?

Emily: Ah! But I have to hurry. What do you think of gay marriages? Do you think it should be legal?

Emil: EM! WHERE DID YA GO?

Emily: I need this for an essay I'm doing on gay marriages. And my teacher allowed me to get opinions from other people.

Everyone: EMILY!

Emily: Eh~ I have to go! OH! Ah! Uh before I go, can you guys find me on youtube? I tried to find some of you, but for some reason I couldn't. My youtube account is EmilyArchor (I take good pride in my name).

Me: *creeps up behind Emily*

Emily: Well, that's it. Bai-nii~

Me: FOUND YOU!

Emily: AH!


	6. Thank You!

**Dear Readers,**

** I have news. My sisters have been found! I don't know the full details, except that they were at a friend's house. And they still weren't planning to come back for a while. At the time, I was so confused and in complete tears. I ended up calling all of my friends. But, my closest friend (Taryn) was the only one who answered. She came to my house immediately, she comforted me and had me fall asleep. When I woke up, Taryn was gone. I looked around the house and ended up finding my sisters. I gave Angelina a good hard punch. She deserved it! Though, this was yesterday night. SO I apologize for not updating this as soon as it happened. I was still a little to angry to deal with munch.**

**My family and I aren't ones to really get along. My mother actually got mad at me for laughing at a joke i told her. Even when my sister came, I punched her. I couldn't really turn to them for comfort. Instead, I turned to the internet - to you all! And you were all there for me. You all gave me comforting words, telling me everything was going to be okay, don't give and you'll be praying. I really don't know how else I can thank you for you all being there for me.**

**I shall bow down to all of you *puts laptop down, gets up, bows at the computer* Arigatou! (Thank you!)**

**Virtual Hugs and Kisses to you all!**

**Love,**

**Emily Archor~**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**P.S.**

**I'll take this down later.**


	7. READ THIS!

**::Advertisements::**

**Hey there Awesome Reviewers!**

** Yes, I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER! But there's stuff that keeps distracting me, and, well... I'm a very lazy person. *shot***

***Alive* Anyway, all that is besides the point! Me-kun (Me168), is having a contest! It's a contest to be a host in the 'Fun Hetalia Get Together'! If you haven't read it, READ IT! It's very entertaining and best of all...it has YAOI!~ (Now you're interested~ ((jk!...or am I~?)))**

**So yea, if you want the full details, you need to read chapter 10 of **'Fun Hetalia Get Together'!****

**If you enter the contest, then I wish you luck!~**

**xxx**

**Also, have any of you heard PewDiePie? I have mentioned him before on one of my stories (I just don't remember which one).**

**If you haven't, you should watch him and become a Bro!**

**PewDiePie is a gamer, a really funny gamer! He usually plays horror games (and ends up screaming like a little girl ((i do too)) XD). He likes to change his voice when he plays a character, and it's funny. He also names 'things', and those 'things' become FAMOUS!**

**Some Examples Are:**

**Chair = ( Fangirl Here!)  
>Golden Statue = Stephano (HUGE Stephano fan!)<br>Barrel = BARRELS! (They're suppose to be the 'enemy')  
>Pig's Corpse = Piggeh (Um, he's like a France in a way)<br>Zombie (From Amnesia) = Bro (I kinda like the Bros)**

**Etc.~ (There's lots more, but I'm not gonna waist your time anymore about this).**

**He's Swedish and has swears when he's ... just be him. Just watch this on Youtube: /watch?v=4dWIQ9N_tSc**

** ( : / / w w w . ? v = c )**

**And if you liked it, suscribe to him and become a bro! And if you become a Bro, ALWAYS BROFIST YOUR SCREEN WHEN HE DOES!**

***Brofist* **

* * *

><p><strong>::<span>FanFiction Petition<span>::**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**Masane Amaha's King**

**Blueexorist**

**Nero Angelo Sparda**

**Uzunaru999**

**The Next Muse**

**Yumiko21**

**Asmileadaykeepmeway**

**Youwillnotstopme**

**Firewillburn**

**917brat**

**Smokkis**

**Heaven'sKnight15**

**Myrna Maeve**

**Swirly592**

**Emily Archor**


	8. MUST READ!

Yo! Listen up my Awesome Readers~

There will be a **BLACK OUT **on **JUNE 23rd (GMT time)**

Don't log on, don't pm anyone, AND DON'T UPDATE.

DON'T EVEN ENTER THE SITE.

This is a protest so that we can truly unleash our imagination. If we are restricted with a list of rules of what we **can't** write, how are we supposed to do that?

If we do nothing, then FFN will take down fanfics rated M. They could be yours, your friend's, or one of your favorites so please participate.

This notice will go down after Juune 23rd.

Remember, tell everyone!

Thank you for reading.

YEAH! I'M PUMPED! (In a non-piggeh way)


End file.
